


Dean's Me Time

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: masturbation in hotel





	Dean's Me Time

Dean’s lost track of how many times he’s done this, sitting up with his back against the wall on a bed in a hotel room somewhere, lazily stroking himself as he let’s his mind wander when images of giant shadow wings and blue eyes and ruffled sex hair enter his head. His breath hitches when he imagines soft, pink angel lips wrapping around his cock, swallowing him all the way down. He picks up speed when for the first time in his mind he sees a worn tan trench coat dropped to the floor and a very naked Cas standing before him. When the angel looks at him the way he had when they first met, he lost it, cumming all over his hand as he jacked through his orgasm. 

His angel’s voice saying,“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” echoing in his head as he came down. Little did he know that very same angel was standing in the corner of the room, keeping himself veiled from his sight.


End file.
